I have the power to change DESTINY
by ace97cami
Summary: Hi my name is Drew and I am a girl. in a few days I will be 18 and then finally I will leave to have more adventures, assuming that grandfather doesn't kill me first. I decided that the first thing I'm going to do is see big bro maybe I will meet some of his friends, from the posters it seems that there is also some hotties -the weapon of destruction has been activated we lost-


This story already exist in my other account on EFP so if you want you can go there to read it. Ita has the same title and the author name is Drew97 ace

Far from the coast of Goa

-Stop right now!- I shouted, I have been following a group of smugglers for some hours , they were on board of a huge ship while I … was on board of a shallop -.- ( no comment please).

Finally one of them seemed to show some intelligence, they stopped and began to shoot with cannons, they were quite dumb since only one out of ten shots approached me.

-they really sucks to be smugglers , well it's show time-

I leaned on the edge of the shallop and jumped and using the power of the wind (evil grin) I arrived right in the middle of their ship

-well now I'll teach you a lesson ahahahah - I screamed.

Ah,now that I think about it I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Portoguese d. Andrew, I'm 17 years old and even if my name does not give it to see I'm a girl, I'm pretty tall, thin, my hair is blond like my mother and my eyes are usually light brown, for the day of my departure was wearing of shorts to jeans and a red flame T-shirt.

Well what can I tell you about myself except that I don't swear ...

-Stop and fight like men, ugly b***** s -

... Much ... and I are very forgiving, gentle and willing to talk ...

-Run she is a demon we will all die-

: P ... but making myself respected. It took 10 minutes to knock all the crew out, I went to the cages and freed the baby marine rhino.

-Let's go puppies, we have to go to your mother otherwise this time she will kill me- I approached the largest of the three.

-Rinny can you accompany me to where big bro ace is? Thanks and don't go too fast otherwise Ball and Mandy cannot follow you - He nodded and made me climb on his back, on the way I took a nap and I remembered what had happened a few hours before.

I was getting ready for departure that had to take place the following day, I had put some spare clothes and everything necessary for a girl in a bag; after greeting the bandits I went out on the coast to find the puppies but they were not in the place where I left them, I run across the island and saw a ship in the distance, but I didn't care much about it. I searched for them everywhere but in vain, I was about to go home when Makino met me

– Drew a group of smugglers came into the room before and said he had captured three cubs marine rhino to sell their horns -.

_So the ship that I had seen before was taking away my friends ?!_

\- They do not know who they're up against - I arrived at the inn, where the mayor was waiting for me.

-Mayor! I need a boat immediately, and even a piece of paper and something to write- I shouted just as I entered, the mayor ran out in search of the boat while Makino took me something to write.

_Dear bandits,_

_I'm so sorry to be departing ahead of schedule but a bunch of idiots kidnapped the puppies and I have to go and save them._

_I will miss you very much, thank you for all these years._

_I'll change the world you will see! ; P_

_Your Drew._

_Ps: Dadan I promise that I will never surrender so do not cry._

I told Makino to bring them the letter, I took the backpack and I run to the boat, taking advantage of the "strength of the wind," I reached them in the space of an hour ... and then the rest is history.

Those idiots wanted to sell them to that stupid Admiral … SBAM!

-uoooooh ! - SCIAFF, the puppies had stopped and I ended up straight in the water, luckily I managed to hold on to his horn and I pulled up.

-Hey you could have warned me damn! Why did you stop? - With the horn he signaled me to look ahead, I turned and saw an island in the distance from which they came screams of joy. Pirates who celebrate obviously. _It's weird though ... it's morning, when I fell asleep it was afternoon ..ah! first time I take a nap and I sleep a whole day uff … well at least I got there. Now the problem is how to get to the shore because the water is too low for them ... the options are:_

_-to swim? No if I do not want to drown_

_-go back to take the boat? No it sank_

_-ask for a ride? There isn't anyone here?!_

-ah ha! Rinny you have to throw me with your tail to the shore! -

POV. MARCO

We were celebrating the success of our "treasure hunt" awaiting the arrival of Ace who had gone on a mission

-I spotted a group of marine rhinos that are approaching our ships! - yelled Satch

-and what's the problem? - I asked, not understanding what was wrong

-The problem is that they are huge and there is someone with them - ok now I see the problem

-I don't think there is someone stupid enough not to know that this is Pop's ship, you'll see that he will go away- I said, now the Pop was important everyone knew him and feared him.

-you are right. He has seen the flag and it seems he recognize it. He's talking with the puppies ... he turned toward us ... rose on the tail of one of the three ... - while Satch was enjoying doing the commentary of his movements I, little interested in a rookie who was trying to get himself killed, was thinking to party that we would have the next evening. I was absorbed in my thoughts when I heard Vista screaming at me -Marco! Watch out -

But it was too late to move out of the way.

I saw a black shadow arriving against get me, I felt something heavy push me to the ground, and I slammed my face to the ground. Then I suddenly felt light; I was still stunned and tried to look around but the only thing I saw was a shadow surrounded by a cloud of dust.

Strong arms lifted me off the ground, someone shook me and finally I recovered.

I felt a pain in my nose, i t was probably broken, using the flames I adjusted it.

I turned to look at the thing, or rather the person that had invested me. She was a girl who looked no more than 16 years old, she was very pretty and was wearing a red tank top and a pair of shorts that perfectly accentuated its forms.

He had blond hair and brown eyes ... I wonder why, but I felt like I've seen them somewhere.

I woke up from my thoughts because of the anger I felt at being knocked, I screamed against her

-are you crazy ?! Were you trying to kill me?! -

She seemed to realize just now that I was there, she turned to look at me and said with a beaming smile

-ah! Hello. Sorry did I possibly hurt you? – she asked in a tone that seemed anything but sorry, I was going to attack her when my father interrupted me, slammed his stick on the ground and asked

-Who are you? -

POV. DREW

I said goodbye to the puppies telling them that when I saw the smugglers I would have whistled to their mother, and then I asked them to catapult me with their tale on the island in front of us.

I only now arose about how do to land? But I had no problems because I landed on something soft, that shortly after I found to be a person ooooppssss ...

He seemed ready to attack when a huge man behind me came to the attention of all banging a huge stick in his hand on the ground making it tremble.

-Who are you? - he asked, his tone of voice was not friendly at all, I looked at him for some time from feet to head to see who it was, is too high ... Obviously ! This has to be the captain of Ace crew, I have to try to be as polite as possible!

-ah! You must be that old man he told me about- I exclaimed, from the faces that took on those around me I realized that I hadn't done it, but he continued to stare at me imperturbably

-Who are you? And what are you doing here? - He asked irritably

_Ok Drew attempt number two_

-Um ... my name is Drew and I am here to see Ace! - I said convinced that soon enough it would begin a mess.


End file.
